Penawar dan Racun
by Gadis Yang Hilang
Summary: Saat kita menyatukan Penawar dan Racun. Apa yang akan terjadi? BOIFANG Forbidden Feelings


_Boboiboy POV_

Namaku Boboiboy, aku seorang manusia-Ah, bukan. Dengan keadaanku ini, aku sudah bisa dibilang bukan SEORANG manusia lagi.

Singkat cerita, aku hanyalah bocah miskin yatim piatu dipinggir jalan. Atau bisa dibilang gelandangan, yang dipungut dan dijadikan alat percobaan disebuah laboratorium rahasia. Menyedihkan? Memang.

Sudah 12 tahun hanya tinggal dikandang kaca. Melihat satu persatu bahan percobaan tak bersalah yang tewas akibat gagal eksperimen.

Lalu kenapa aku selamat? Karena hanya aku SATU-SATUNYA percobaan yang berhasil. Sebenarnya aku benar-benar lega, ternyata ajalku belum menjemput, ditambah aku tidak akan mendapatkan suntikkan-suntikkan yang sangat menyakitkan lagi.

Walau begitu, aku masih dikurung dalam lab, bukan..lebih tepatnya kandang kaca. Karena, mereka terus-menerus masih menelitiku.

Kalian pasti ingin tahu, apa yang mereka teliti dalam tubuhku? Tapi itu sangat kejam, aku harap kalian tidak menangis, atau merasa kasihan. Baiklah...

Mereka mengubah seluruh bagian tubuhku menjadi semacam obat, atau penawar. Penawar segala penyakit, virus, bakteri, dan lain sebagainya. Sebenarnya sekarang tubuhku bisa dibilang sempurna untuk tahap penawar itu. Tapi, mereka masih belum mau melepasku. Entah kenapa? Kupikir hidupku akan segera berakhir, jadi rasa kesedihan, dan kesepian terus menyelimutiku. Hingga 'dia' datang.

'Dia' yang selalu membuat hatiku berdebar. 'Dia' yang hanya bisa kulihat dari balik kaca. 'Dia' lah cinta pertamaku. Tak pernah kupikir akan jatuh cinta, pada 'dia', yang tak pernah berbicara padanya, tak pernah bertatap mata. Dekat, tapi jauh. Sekarang aku mengerti arti ungkapan itu.

Aku selalu meminta untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi tak boleh. Kenapa? Karena mereka bilang, jika kami saling bertemu, maka kami akan HANCUR. Dadaku terasa sesak saat mendengar kata terakhir. Tapi, itu tidak memudarkan rasa cintaku padanya. Iya, aku mencintainya.

Aku menyukai, Fang si gadis Racun

 _Boboiboy POV end_

...

 _Fang POV_

Entah, sejak kapan aku berada disini...yang kuingat, aku sedang mencari sampah dijalanan untuk kujual. Yang memang menjadi penghasil kehidupanku yang Yatim Piatu ini. Sebelum seseorang memukulku dari belakang. Membuat pandangan mataku kabur dan pingsan.

Setelah itu, yang kuingat. Badanku yang terasa sakit-SEKALI. Dan selanjutnya, aku tak dapat menerimanya. Tubuhku telah dijadikan RACUN sepenuhnya. Ingin sekali aku membunuh orang-orang ini. Tapi apa daya, tubuhku lemas. Lagipula, aku terlindung oleh kaca tembus pandang yang bahkan tak bisa ditembus oleh meriam sekalipun.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah, menangis? Hampir setiap hari. Menahan rasa sakit disuntik, rasa panas akibat obat yang terasa membakar. Aku tak bisa merasakan lapar atau haus lagi.

Aku terus merutuki nasibku... dengan menangis. Hingga satu tahun lewat. Aku tak lagi menangis, hanya pandangan kosong yang ada. Mungkin air mataku sudah habis. Kubiarkan rambut pendekku yang sepundak tumbuh sampai sepinggang. Toh..takkan ada gunanya lagi. Mataku memakai sebuah kacamata, karena 2 bulan lalu. Ada eksperimen yang membuat mataku minus.

Tak terasa, hari ini tepat umurku yang ke-17. Aku tahu dari kalender yang selalu ada didinding lab. Dan hari ini juga, aku dipindahkan. Dari lab rahasia di Pulau Rintis, ke lab utama di KL.

Aku diam, aku sudah tak punya semangat hidup lagi. Yang kulakukan setiap hari, hanya duduk berlutut dan diam.

Setidaknya, itu yang kulakukan setiap saat. Sebelum aku bertemu 'dia'. Pemuda laki-laki yang juga senasib denganku, sama-sama bahan percobaan. Bedanya dia penawar, aku racun. Aku sedikir resah kadang. Kerena dia selalu menatapku dari kandang kacanya. Tapi aku selalu pura-pura tak melihatnya. Hingga suatu hari, kami TIDAK sengaja bertatapan satu sama lain. Seketika pipi kami memerah. Aku buru-buru membuang wajahku. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Entahlah kenapa.

Tapi disitulah semua hal bermula

 _Fang POV end_

...

Author POV

Hari ini, semua ilmuwan sedang sibuk. Hari ini memang ada sebuah percobaan baru yang hampir selesai. Sehingga percobaan yang lain ditinggal begitu saja untuk sementara. Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada 2 percobaan yang sedang berbicara satu sama lain. Bukan, lebih tepatnya menulis di note dan menunjukkannya pada lawannya. Merekalah, Boboiboy si Penawar, dan Fang si Gadis Racun. *Bold Boboiboy, Italic Fang*

 **Hai, Fang. Lama, ya, kita tak cakap** ( baca: tulis )

 _Iya, aku rindu sama kamu_

 **Cie...rindu, nih, ye...**

 _Uuhh...aku rindu sebagai teman. Pikiranmu itu mulai kejauhan_

 **Hehe...sori...**

 _Jadi, kita akan bicara tentang apa hari ini?_

Terdiam, Boboiboy terlihat berpikir. Iya juga, tak terpikirkan olehnya, hari ini mereka bakal bicara apa. Terjebak dikandang kaca yang tak bisa ditembus apa pun selama bertahun-tahun. Tak banyak kejadian yang ada. Boboiboy maunya bertanya tentang masa lalu Fang. Tapi ia ingat, dulu pernah ia bertanya tentang hal itu. Jadinya? Fang nangis plus ngambek selama 1 bulan. Boboiboy pun kesepian dan bersumpah tak akan membahasnya lagi.

Boboiboy berpikir, diliriknya sebuah pisang yang memang menjadi sarapannya pagi ini. Aha

Boboiboy tahu topik hari ini. Buru-buru, ia menulis di note dan menunjukkannya pada Fang.

 **Makanan kesukaanmu apa?**

Fang bingung

 _Makanan?_

 **Iya, apa makanan kesukaanmu. Kalau aku suka coklat, rasanya MANIS...BANGET**

 _Aku tak bisa makan_

Membaca tulisan Fang membuat, bocah yang memakai baju serba putih dan berambut hitam itu terdiam.

 **Serius? Kamu tak pernah makan?**

 _Sejak jadi bahan percobaan, aku tak bisa merasakan lapar dan haus. Aku pun mulai melupakan semua rasa yang pernah aku cicipi_ wajah Fang terlihat sedih.

Tulisan Fang, membuat BoboiBoy ingat, ia tak pernah lihat gadis berbaju hitam ini makan selama ia ada di lab ini. Rupanya ini alasannya.

 **Kamu-tak ingat semuanya? Beneran?**

Kali ini Fang tak membalas, sambil memasang wajah sedih, ia mengangguk.

Boboiboy terdiam, tak bisa makan dan minum. Jika itu dia, pasti dia sudah gila sekarang. Boboiboy hanya menatap Fang iba.

 _Woi...sadar gak loe? Kok ngelamun? Mau kerasukan, ya?_

Tulisan Fang membuat wajah iba BoboiBoy langsung cemberut

 **Nggak, kok. Cuma lagi mikirin sesuatu.**

Fang membacanya, Fang sedikit tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? Entah kerasukan apa, tiba-tiba tulisan Boboiboy jadi lebih mirip cakar ayam.

Melihat senyuman Fang, wajah Boboiboy kembali memerah. Ini pertama kalinya dalam perkenalannya dengan Fang, Fang tersenyum.

 _Woi...kamu kerasukan lagi, ya?_

 **Hah? Kagak kali...cuman...kamu manis kalau tersenyum.**

Pipi Fang memerah

Hening sejenak

.

.

.

 **Fang** tulis BoboiBoy

 _Ah, iya?_

 **Kalau kita bisa keluar dari sini. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan pertama kali**

Fang terkejut, ia terdiam

.

.

.

.

 _Aku tak tahu, aku takut Boboiboy._

 **Kenapa?**

 _Kau tahu, sekarang kita berbeda dari mereka yang diluar sana. Aku takut, mereka mencemohkan, bahkan mungkin melukai kita. Aku takut Boboiboy_

Boboiboy terdiam, ia tersenyum lalu kembali menulis

 **Kalau itu terjadi, aku akan setia melindungimu.**

Selesai Boboiboy menulis itu. Ia dan Fang langsung merona. Lama terdiam hingga ruangan itu kembali ramai oleh peneliti yang tiba-tiba datang.

Melihat itu, Boboiboy buru-buru menyembunyikan note-nya dibawah sarung bantalnya. Sedangkan Fang, langsung menaruhnya didalam sarung guling.

Ruangan itu ramai, sepertinya para peneliti itu sedang melihat scene X-ray dari tubuh Fang kemarin.

Sebenarnya Fang takut, kalau hari ini akan disuntik lagi. Tapi saat ia menoleh ke Boboiboy, Boboiboy memberi senyum penyemangat yang seperti mengatakan 'beranilah Fang, aku akan selalu disini bersamamu' yang hanya dibalas senyuman kecil dari Fang.

Tak terasa, jam makan siang sudah datang. Boboiboy memakan buah apel. Sambil makan, dilihatnya Fang yang sudah tertidur akibat obat bius. Fang memang tak bisa tidur kalau tidak diberi obat bius. Kasihan.

Boboiboy memakan apelnya.

Fang kalau tidur, memang PALING manis batin Boboiboy sebelum ia ikut tertidur.

...

Urgh...bau apa ini? Kenapa panas sekali? Boboiboy terbangun karena mencium bau yang aneh. Saat ia membuka matanya. Betapa terkejut bukan main dia.

Seluruh lab TERBAKAR

Boboiboy bangun, ia melihat keseluruh penjuru lab. Terlihat beberapa ilmuwan yang pingsan mungkin karena asap kebakaran. Tapi bukan itu yang ada dipikiran sang pemuda. Melainkan bayang- bayang seorang gadis...

''Fang'' Boboiboy tersentak, langsung saja ia mencari jalan keluar dari kandang kacanya. Kalau asap bisa masuk, berarti ada jalan keluar.

Benar apa yang Boboiboy pikirkan, ia menemukan salah satu sisi kandangnya pecah. Boboiboy langsung keluar. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Sambil menutup mulutnya, ia meneriaki nama Fang.

''FANG! FANG!''

''Uhuk..uhuk...Bo..Boiboy? Apa itu..ka..mu?'' samar-samar. Boboiboy langsung mencari asal suara yang ia yakini suara Fang.

''FANG! uhuk.. kau...diman...na?''

''DISINI!'' Boboiboy langsung berlari, ia lega saat melihat Fang berdiri lemas sambil memegang sebuah kursi dan memegang mulutnya. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya. Boboiboy langsung merangkul Fang, membantunya berdiri.

''Kau..uhuk...tak apa?''

Fang hanya mengangguk. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara Boboiboy.

''Ayo...kita harus mencari jalan keluar dari sini'' Boboiboy pun menggendong Fang ala bridal, dan langsung melesat. Ia sering keluar masuk ruangan (Tentu masih didalam kandang, maksudnya disini diangkat). Jadi, ia sudah ingat seluruh jalan yang ada dilab.

Setelah terus berlari, BoboiBoy pun akhirnya menemukan pintu yang ia cari.

'' Fang, pegangan'' BoboiBoy refleks mengeratkan gendongannya pada Fang. Fang hanya menurut, sambil memeluk leher Boboiboy.

 _Suaranya..benar-benar indah_ batin Fang.

BoboiBoy berlari, tak peduli dengan kakinya yang perih menahan percikan-percikan api. Toh, nanti juga sembuh mengingat tubuhnya dari ujung rambut paling tinggi sampai keujung kaki nya adalah obat paling mutakhir. Ia juga tak peduli, menahan tangannya yang pegal akibat menggendong Fang. Karena Fang tidak bisa berdiri, Fang pernah bilang padanya kalau ada sebuah eksperimen yang mengakibatkan kakinya agak lumpuh.

Terkadang Boboiboy sering berpikir, apa rasa iba kehilangan berbagai hal milik Fang itu tiada batas? Tak punya keluarga, tak bisa makan minum, indra penglihatannya menurun, kaki agak lumpuh, dan masih banyak lagi sebab kalau diceritakan, takut para readers akan muntah.

Sekarang mereka ada didepan pintu, dengan sekuat tenaga, BoboiBoy menendang pintu tersebut. Tapi pintu itu tak terbuka, bergeming saja tidak. Fang yang melihat BoboiBoy mulai khawatir, tiba-tiba menyentuh pintu tersebut. BoboiBoy hanya bisa menatap Fang bingung, sampai BoboiBoy kaget. Pintu tersebut, mulai dari tempat yang disentuh Fang mulai melebur. Mulai memasukkan beberapa cahaya dari luar yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

''Fang, bagaimana...?''

''Simpan pertanyaanmu untuk nanti bodoh, kita harus kabur... SEKARANG'' mendengar perkataan Fang, BoboiBoy tersentak dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ia keluar. 10 detik setelah mereka keluar, laboratprium yang memang berada dalam hutan tersebut meledak-

 **BLAAAAAARRR!**

-dan melempar BoboiBoy dan Fang hingga tersungkur ketanah yang ditumbuhi rumput.

 **BRUUUUUKKKK!**

Mereka terjatuh, dengan posisi BoboiBoy memeluk Fang. Tangannya melingkari leher Fang. Dan Fang yang memegang erat tangan BoboiBoy.

''Ki-kita sudah aman sekarang'' bisik BoboiBoy di telinga Fang, yang sontak membuat wajah gadis racun ungu itu memerah.

Fang juga kaget, melihat sekarang posisinya dengan BoboiBoy. Memeluk. Tiba-tiba, teringat olehnya perkataan seorang peneliti wanita berhijab yang dikenal dengan nama prof. Yaya. Yang memang merupakan ketua laboratorium utama Malaysia.

 _Jika kalian saling bertemu, bahkan berpegangan. Maka kalian akan hancur, alias mati._

Sekarang yang Fang pikirkan bukanlah kematiannya. Melainkan BoboiBoy, yang mungkin akan mati, hanya dengan memeluknya.

''LE-LEPASKAN AKU'' Fang dengan sekuat tenaganya melepas pelukan Boboiboy, yang membuat si pemuda penawar itu terkejut, dan refleks membuka pelukannya. Membiarkan Fang agak menjauh dari dirinya.

''A-ada apa, Fang?'' tanya Boboiboy.

Fang diam, diliriknya tangan BoboiBoy yang agak memerah. Tanpa diberitahu pun, Fang tahu itu sangat perih. Dan itu salahnya.

''Ku-kumohon...Bo-boi-boy...hiks, J-ja-jangan..sentuh..hiks...a-aku l-la-lagi'' isak Fang.

''Ke-kenapa...Fang?''

''Ka-kalau..hiks..kamu menyentuhku, m-maka..kita, a-akan..''

''...hancur?'' lanjut BoboiBoy lirih. Fang menatap anak berambut hitam itu dengan tatapan kaget.

''Ba-bagaimana..''

''Professor Ying yang bilang kepadaku''

''K-kalau begitu, mengapa..''

''KARENA AKU MENYUKAIMU!'' tiga kata dari BoBoiBoy, sukses membuat keheningan. Iris hazel milik BoboiBoy menatap dalam iris violet milik Fang yang berkaca-kaca.

''Me-menyu-kai?''

''Iya, aku..aku menyukaimu, sejak pandangan pertama. Bukan sebagai teman, tapi...kekasih''

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

''Aku-aku, juga'' bisik Fang pelan, walau begitu, BoboiBoy dapat mendengarnya.

BoboiBoy berjalan maju, dipeluknya tubuh Fang yang dingin. Dingin sekali, sedingin es. Tapi BoboiBoy tidak peduli.

Fang terdiam, tangannya terangkat. Dipeluknya juga si pemuda tersebut.

Mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain, tak peduli tubuh mereka yang mulai mengeluarkan asap akibat efek kombinasi 2 zat yang harusnya tidak boleh bertemu.

BoboiBoy melonggarkan pelukan mereka, begitu juga Fang. Mereka saling bertatapan, BoboiBoy mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Fang. Begitu juga Fang.

"Fang..." bisik BoboiBoy.

"Ya?" tanya Fang berbisik juga.

"Jika kita terlahir kembali. Aku harap kita tetap bisa saling mencintai satu sama lain. Dan hidup kita akan menjadi lebih baik."

Fang tersenyum "Iya, aku juga"

"Berjanjilah kau akan tetap mencintaiku di kehidupan kedua nanti. Oke?"

"Iya, baiklah"

BoboiBoy tersenyum.

Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi, kedua buah bibir mereka menyatu, diikuti oleh melebur satu persatu tubuh mereka menjadi cairan kental.

BoboiBoy menjadi cairan kuning pekat, sedangkan Fang menjadi cairan hitam yang sangat cair bagaikan air.

Walau begitu, cinta mereka akan tetap ada selamanya didunia itu sampai dikehidupan selanjutnya.

...

Omake

20 tahun kemudian

Seorang anak berambut hitam terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Astaga, mimpi itu lagi" gumamnya sambil duduk.

Tak terasa sudah 2 bulan ia memimpikan itu.

"BoboiBoy? Kamu sudah bangun?" tanya kakak anak tersebut yang ternyata bernama BoboiBoy.

"Iya, kak Ocho. Aku baru bangun" seru BoboiBoy dari kamarnya.

"Bagus, cepat mandi, lalu makan. Kakak sudah masakan kamu ayam goreng" seru kakaknya yang sebenarnya bernama OchoBot, tapi lebih sering dipanggil Ocho.

"Oke, kak"

BoboiBoy segera mandi dengan cepat.

Dari kecil sampai besar, BoboiBoy hanya diasuh oleh kakaknya yang berusia 27 tahun tahun ini. Kedua orang tuanya kerja di luar negri.

...

BoboiBoy berangkat kesekolah dengan hati riang. Saat ia sampai dikelas, ia bertemu dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal.

"Hei, kalian tahu, tidak? Hari ini ada anak baru yang akan masuk kekelas kita" kata Yaya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Cewek atau cowok?"

"Mm...aku tak tau. Ada yang bilang dia cewek, ada yang bilang dia cowok"

"Eh? Dia banci?" perkataan Gopal sukses membuat dirinya memiliki 2 buah apel dikepalanya.

BoboiBoy hanya tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba, bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Semuanya segera berjalan ketempat dufuk mereka masing-masing.

Wali Kelas mereka masuk. Setelah mengucapkan salam.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Sini, nak, masuk jangan malu-malu"

Seorang gadis berambut pendek ungu agak acak-acak dengan pita hitam, ia memakai seragam sekolah tersebut, hanya ada tambahan ikat pinggang. Gadis tersebut masuk. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia malu.

"Pe-perkenalkan, na-nama saya Haneshiko Fa Ling. Bi-biasa dipanggil Fang" kata gadis teraebut malu-malu. Rupanya ia memakai kacamata.

Menatap gadis tersebut, tiba-tiba BoboiBoy tertegun. Ia merasa, seperti pernah bertemu gadis itu. Tapi...dimana?

"Baiklah, Fang kamu duduk dibelakang BoboiBoy, ya. Anak yang memakai topi oranye disana"

"Ah, baik, bu"

Fang berjalan dan duduk dikursi paling pojok tersebut.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita melanjutkan pelajaran kemarin. Buka buku matematika kalian halaman...bla..bla" guru tersebut memulai pelajarannya.

Fang mengeluarkan bukunya, tiba-tiba ia merasa dirinya diperhatikan. Saat ia melihat kedepan, benar saja, anak yang ada didepan melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Walau begitu, ia tidak merasa asing dengan anak yang ada didepannya. Seperti...

"Hey, namamu Fang, kan? Namaku Elemental BoboiBoy" kata BoboiBoy sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, iya. Namaku Haneshiko Fa Ling. Panggil saja Fang"

"Fang, apa kamu merasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya BoboiBoy to the point plus pertanyaan yang aneh disaat baru bertemu.

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu. Menurutmu?" tanya Fang balik.

"Sepertinya, kita mungkin pernah bertemu dikehidupan sebelumnya? Sebagai...kekasih?" BoboiBoy langsung menarik kesimpulan.

Penjelasan BoboiBoy tentu saja membuat Fang terkejut, pipinya merona.

BoboiBiy sendiri tak tahu apa yang ia katakan.

Keadaan jadi canggung diantara mereka berdua.

"Ha..ha, yang tadi aku cuman bercanda" kata BoboiBoy.

"Ha..ha, i-iya" balas Fang.

"Ehem, BoboiBoy, Fang kalau mau ngobrol saat istirahat atau pergantian jam pelajaran saja. Oke?" Rupanya mereka ketahuan wali kelas mereka.

"Ah, iya. Maafkan kami"

Wali kelas mereka melanjutkan pelajaran.

Ditengah pelajaran

"Hey, Fang..." bisik BoboiBoy.

"Hnn...?"

"Mau makan siang bersamaku dan sahabatku?" tawar BoboiBoy.

Dan hal apa itu, membuat Fang tersenyum dan mengangguk "Oke"

THE END


End file.
